SPARKLING STARS
by TempleBellsRock247
Summary: A series of incidents that occur in Bella's life after Breaking the Cullens taste human blood again?Is Renesmee's power really useful?Does Renesmee return Kenny's-the guy in school who has a crush on her-love?Does Bella see her mother again?Do Charlie and Renee get back together?Are there going to be any new additions to the Cullens' Coven?Read the book to find out.


BIRTHDAY BLOSSOMS

Bella's POV

I woke Renesmee up early that morning as it was her seventh birthday and Alice wanted to give her a makeover, "Rise and shine lazy bones." . She groaned , "Momma , just five more minutes." she said sleepily . "Darling it's your birthday and your aunt Alice wants to give you a makeover. Not that you need it." "Wow mom I'm seven , I'm all grown up now and I'm gonna join high school with you and dad and I've stopped aging ." She said really excited . My little daughter had grown up so quickly. She was both mentally and physically seventeen. She had been home-schooled by Edward and had read all the books in our personal library, they were her text books. She also knew as many languages as her father ( English , French , Spanish , Italian , Latin , Portuguese , etc ). She was practically a walking and talking encyclopedia. She was mature far beyond her years. Everybody said she got that trait from me. Her skin was as impenetrable as a vampire's and as soft as a human's, it also glowed faintly in the sun. She was as strong and fast as a vampire and immortal too but she had a beating heart and blood pulsed through her veins. Her senses were as good as a vampire's but she was more at ease with humans than us. She preferred blood but could eat human food as well. It was like she had the best of both worlds. And she was dating Jacob and she loved him more than anyone except me and Edward. My thoughts were interrupted by Renesmee's voice which sounded like the tinkling of bells, "Mom did grandpa get us some human blood from the blood bank?" "Yes, now remember your promise dear." I said. She asked for human blood as a treat every now and then and insisted we all drink it too. But this year I had made her promise me it would be her last taste of human blood on her seventh birthday as it was becoming increasingly difficult for Carlisle to make excuses to bring home blood from the blood bank, and it was difficult for us to resist drinking human blood after tasting it. She had agreed to this. "I won't forget momma." She replied to me. "Now go to your aunt honey." She got out of bed and I gave her a kiss on her smooth forehead. She was flawless in her looks like vampires too. She had rare bronze hair and a crooked smile and a face like her father, while she had chocolate brown eyes like me when I was a human. She had inherited her curly hair from Charlie and most of her behavior and characteristics from me. I went downstairs to get her breakfast ready. About two hours later she came downstairs looking like an angel from heaven. She was wearing a sparkly lilac dress and a ribbon tied her rather long hair. Jacob who had arrived a few minutes ago to spend the day with her gasped and went ,"WOAH!" Edward said, "You look wonderful dear." And I said, "Honey you look other worldly, like an angel." Renesmee looked really shy at hearing all these compliments. "Um…thanks." Was all she could say. After breakfast it was party time for her. We all had human blood and finished it all up. I have to admit it was more than delicious. Now it was disco time, all of us got up and danced with our partners. As a vampire I could now dance without tripping over my own feet. Then it was gift time. Carlisle and Esme gave their gift first, It was an ancestral necklace belonging to Esme with a pendant added by Carlisle and it was really, really pretty. "It's beautiful, thanks grandma and grandpa." Next came Emmett and Rosalie's gift, A picture of Renesmee painted so realistically by Emmett and a tape with a special tune composed by Rosalie for and inspired by Renesmee. "That was so thoughtful of you uncle and auntie." She said. Alice and Jasper gave her two tickets .to her favorite band's show. "For you and Jacob." Alice said. "Thanks so much." She told them. Jacob gave her a gold chain with a crystal half moon. "The other half of the moon will be with me so that we always have a connection between us, I couldn't get a heart, sorry." He explained. "I just love it." She said. Now it was mine and Edward's turn to give her our gift. We gave her a diary with a sparkly baby pink cover. "We thought you could record your thoughts, you have so many." I said. She opened the diary to the first page where there was a family picture and the words-A thousand splendid suns should have risen the day you were born, For no gift we give could equal the gift that you are to us. Her eyes glittered with tears and she cried, "This is the best gift I've ever got!"( She could cry even though she had no need for tears like us.) Renesmee came with us to our special meadow and we had so much fun. We all joked about the fact that we never knew about Emmett's artistic streak before!

THE USEFUL TALENT

Although I liked Renesmee's talent , I never thought of it as useful , until one day when she was four years old, I was sitting alone in our bedroom sadly thinking about Renee when she came to me and realizing that I was sad held my hand and suddenly my mind was filled with happy images,they pushed out my sad thoughts and I couldn't think about them anymore. Renesmee's thoughts dominated my mind and I couldn't help but feel happy. Renesmee started using her talent more often after this to help us feel better and convince us, nobody could tune her out. Often, Renesmee used her talent on Alice and as Alice couldn't see her future she couldn't really prepare herself. For example, she would call me and Nessie for shopping and we hated shopping so Renesmee would just go and take hold of Alice's hand and show her pictures of staying at home , all cozy watching television, with her and Jasper holding hands and sitting together on a sofa. Renesmee 's thoughts and images were so convincing that all of us usually ended up feeling that she was right and we felt what she felt by seeing those images. Alice was no exception. "It's not fair." She often complained. She wasn't used to listening to others.

SAVING MIKE NEWTON

A few days after the party, I went hunting alone as all the others had finished hunting but I hadn't because I didn't feel thirsty then. I went up north in the forest where there were many mountain lions. I was just finished drinking blood and felt nice and full, when I heard screams and I realized there were some new scents. The voice of the screaming person sounded familiar, suddenly I recognized the voice, it was Mike Newton's, I hadn't realized this earlier because I had last spoken with him as a human and my human memories were very foggy now. The screams were coming from the freeway which was quite far from where I was, a five hour walk for a human but for me it was a matter of a few minutes as I ran at vampire speed and used shortcuts not possible for humans to use. When I reached the freeway I saw Mike being assaulted by some criminals for money. "Stop!" I cried. The criminals saw me and laughed. Mike was really surprised at seeing me he could just say, "Bella?" He was semi-conscious and seriously hurt. I ran at vampire speed and reached the criminals in a second, they were shocked at seeing this and it wasn't really hard to overcome them , soon they were all lying unconscious on the road with head injuries so people would think they were mad, just to be on the safer side about our secret. I pulled out my sleek, silver , mobile phone and dialed Charlie's number, "Hello, Charlie I found some criminals on the freeway near the forest the part where there is a hair pin bend." "Are you okay, Bells?" He said. "Yeah" I said. Then I cut the call and called Carlisle, "Hey, Carlisle I think I've got a patient for you, I think the ambulance would be too slow, can you get a room ready?" "Yes, Bella." He said, understanding what I meant. I cut the call, and went and picked up Mike, I started sprinting at vampire speed towards the hospital, luckily no one saw me. Mike was murmuring something but somewhere along the way he fainted, which was kind of good because he couldn't see me anymore. I reached the hospital and managed to get Mike in without being noticed. After giving Mike safely to Carlisle, I heaved a huge sigh of relief, I had managed to control myself from biting Mike, luckily I wasn't thirsty. I got a call from Charlie saying he had got all the criminals and they were reported mad. But there was one problem, Mike. Edward came over and said, "You did the right thing, honey." We planned a false story to tell Mike, and informed his parents. I thought maybe I could get away without seeing Mike, but the moment he opened his eyes , he had asked for me according to Carlisle. So I, Edward and Mike's parents went in to see him. He answered all of his parents' questions and when we turned to leave he said, "I want to talk with Bella privately." His parents went but Edward stayed. "ALONE!" He almost yelled. I asked Edward to wait outside. He went. Then Mike said, "How did you do that?" "Do what?" I asked. "Run so fast, and fight all those people." He said. "What are you talking about? I found you unconscious on the freeway and called the police and the ambulance." I said. "But I saw you run so fast and bash up those big bullies!" He insisted. "You were hurt pretty badly on your head, maybe we should get your brain checked." I said using the same technique Edward had used on me years ago. But Mike reacted differently from the way I had reacted, "Oh no! Do you really think so?!" He panicked . I had improved my lying skills because I didn't blush anymore and I was more confident as a vampire than as a human. But I was scared that Mike would hyperventilate so I called the nurse to give him some sedatives even though he protested. Slowly he drifted off to sleep. And I could finally leave. Edward was waiting outside and said, "He bought the story so easily, though all the time he wished you were with him instead of me. He thought you were even more beautiful than before, he thought you were devastatingly gorgeous, which you certainly are. He is dreaming about you even now." We went home where everyone was waiting for us and Emmett went, "Way to go, sis!" Wow! Emmett hardly ever praised anyone! Everybody congratulated me.

SCHOOL AND RENESMEE

The school term was starting soon and we were all going to a different school from Forks High School. Jacob would be coming too even though he had finished school in the Reservation, just to be with Renesmee. He would join the school later as he had some work as the Alpha male of the pack. Renesmee was quite disappointed with this but I told her, "How about making some other friends until Jacob comes?" And she agreed. "Good. Now, how about a race between you , me, your mother and your father?" Said Jacob. This was the zenith time he was asking us, I guess he still couldn't get over the race all four of us had in my new born year. I had managed to win with my big strides as a new born beating Edward by a heart beat, and Renesmee had come third, close behind, while Jake had been quite far behind. Anyway, this time Edward was first, I came second, Renesmee third and Jake last again. "It wasn't fair Nessie!" He muttered to her, although he knew it had been fair. Soon, the first day of school dawned, having finished a few years at Dartmouth and doing space research for a few years, I felt strange going back to high school. However, Renesmee was excited to go to school, we had got Mr. to make a false Transfer certificate for her. We were going to Frog Creek High School. All of us got ready, and got into the car for the long drive to school. It was a 20 mile drive and would have taken 2 hours for humans but it took only 20 minutes for us. When we got to school, we got our schedules, Edward and me were together for most of the classes. Renesmee's classes were mostly with me or Alice but she had two classes alone, without any of us. When we walked to our classes Edward said, "Most of the guys are imagining themselves with either you or Nessie, some our daydreaming a bit too much." He growled. Then I went, "Hah! I bet all the girls are already on cloud nine after seeing you." He didn't reply and I took that for a yes. In the fifth period, it was Biology and I was remembering our first Biology period together when we had first met , suddenly Edward nudged my hand ever so slightly and whispered in my ear too low for humans to hear, "We have a problem." "Renesmee?" I thought after pushing away my shield, while giving him a questioning look. He nodded, Renesmee wasn't with us for that period. "What do we do now?" I asked. "We've got to go." He said. "How?" but he wasn't listening to me, " Bella isn't feeling well, can we go to the first aid room please ?" He asked in his most convincing and seductive voice to Mrs. Frank, our Biology teacher. She seemed confused for a moment, then she said, "Of course you can." She replied. I immediately pretended to be ill and leaned on Edward's shoulder, it turned out to be convincing enough. Once we were out, we hurried , though I didn't know where we were going, luckily no one saw us. We came to the P.E area, I figured it was Renesmee's P.E period. Standing there was Renesmee looking quite fierce and next to her lying on the ground was a fragile human, he looked rather weak even for a human. His books and glasses were scattered on the ground, he looked like a nerd. A little distance away three muscular bullies were lying on the ground in a heap, they made a funny sight. Then Renesmee bent down to pick up the fallen books, she helped the weak guy up and gave him his books. He murmured a thanks looking scared, then he walked away as fast as he could which wasn't very fast, tripping over his legs reminding me of my human self. I realized what had happened. That night at home, Edward told everyone what happened that day. Everyone was worried about Renesmee displaying her supernatural powers. Edward gave her a telling off, "Now, young lady why did you show your superhuman abilities to the humans, now we'll have to think of a story to tell them and get them to believe it, there was nothing wrong in helping the boy, it's just the way you did it that was wrong." "Oh come on Edward, you saved me when I was a human too, besides I'm sure this problem can be solved, Renesmee was just sticking up for somebody who was weak." I stood up for Renesmee. Edward went, "That was totally different Bella, nobody noticed me except for you, however, in this case many people saw Renesmee display her powers!" To that Renesmee replied, "But dad, I've already told everyone a cover story, I told them that I learnt martial arts which allows you to fight someone bigger than yourself, and it looked like everyone bought the story, you can check their minds tomorrow if you want, and I didn't run at vampire speed only at a very fast human's speed, you dad of all people who could read my mind and you didn't understand me. I couldn't just stand there hanging around when I knew the poor guy might get beaten to pulp!" I totally understood Renesmee, especially after she showed me everything. Images flowed through my head, Renesmee and the nerdy guy had P.E together, they were all playing when some bullies came over and pushed him over, his books and glasses fell on the ground and so did he. The bullies picked him up roughly and started punching him, laughing simultaneously, then they grasped his neck causing him to choke, that's when Renesmee stepped in, she rushed over to the bullies and cried, "Let him go!" the bullies just laughed at her and said, "Look who's playing hero!" she didn't say another word she just jumped into action punching and kicking the surprised bullies, easily overcoming them, they fell in a heap in the corner. The nerdy guy fell on to the ground, gasping for breath. She let go of my hand, I felt really proud of my daughter at that moment! Edward softly said, "Sorry, I didn't tune into your head you know." He looked rather embarrassed. The next day Edward confirmed that everyone had believed Renesmee.

KENNY

Renesmee said the nerdy guy's name was Kenny. She told me or rather showed me a lot about him after the fighting incident. The second day after the incident, in the evening she showed me a few scenes from school, it turned out she had many periods with Kenny. At lunchtime Kenny came over to her and nervously asked, "Um…can I sit with you?" "Sure." She said. So they sat together for lunch. That day at lunch they had a discussion. Renesmee went, "So, let's start over, I'm Renesmee but everyone calls me Nessie." She extended an arm. "Kenneth, but call me Kenny." He said more confidently this time, shaking her hand. Renesmee makes everyone feel better about themselves. Then her mobile rang , "Just a minute Kenny." "Hello, yes this is Renesmee speaking." She spoke into the phone. "Uh…huh, no, no it wasn't Wuthering Heights, I've already got that, I had asked for The Swiss Family, Oliver Twist by Charles Dickens and The Merchant of Venice by Shakespeare, yes please, make it a home delivery, when will I get the books? Oh! By next week, You've got my address haven't you? Yes, that's the right one. Thank you very much." She cut the call. Kenny seemed surprised, "You read?" "Of course I do! It's my favorite pastime, it transports me to different worlds." Renesmee said equally surprised. "I know, it's my favorite pastime too and it helps me distract myself from my horrible life." Kenny seemed more relaxed and comfortable now that he knew Renesmee's tastes were like his. (Renesmee loves reading, just like me.) "What's so horrible about your life? If you don't mind me asking." "There's no secret about my life, it sucks, those bullies you saw the other day, they used to pick on me every single day until you came along, and my mom and dad are divorced and they both didn't want to take me as they hate me so much, so I stay at aunt Polly's , I'm supposed to call her aunt but we both hate each other, she abuses me all the time!" "Oh, I'm really sorry." "That's okay, so you learnt martial arts?" "Yeah." Renesmee replied without even a fraction of a second's hesitation, she hadn't forgotten her story, with her vampire memory. "What was it called?" "Kalari, it's an Indian martial art." "Oh, I've heard of it, so you read Shakespeare and Charles Dickens.?" "Yeah, and Frances Hodgeson Burnett and J. and Ruskin Bond, and I still love Enid Blyton. There are many other authors I love." "Haven't you read Merchant of Venice, Oliver Twist and The Swiss Family?" " I have, but in the library, I want my own copies so I don't have to borrow them each time I want to read them, my mother's copies are torn. I must have read each book at least a hundred times each. They're awesome! I love them!" "Me too!" I could hear his heart beat accelerate in Renesmee's thoughts as she had heard it. The discussion continued on books. That day he sat next to Renesmee in every period, and his heart beat accelerated each time. Renesmee let go of my hand and said, "I'll introduce you and dad to him tomorrow! And I won't forget you're just Edward and Bella and not mom and dad. That night when we sat down to watch a movie Edward told Renesmee, "Hey, Nessie, that guy you've been hanging out with, he seems to think the world of you, because he's never met anyone like you, everybody just laughed at him when they saw he was a nerd, except for you, he thinks you're the only person intelligent enough to understand him. He's very impressed by your fluency in so many languages and by the way you answered every question asked by him as they were quite difficult and were from advanced topics in each subject and the way you answered every teacher's questions, he's also impressed by the fact that you stumped him with your questions, something that's never happened to him before. He likes the fact that you are very strong and fast and used your abilities to save him. He is also really awe-struck by your beauty." "Dad, can you do me a favor?" "Anything for you darling." "Please tell me on days he's feeling particularly sad and just tell me whatever you see in his mind everyday a." "If you say so."

Complications

The next day Kenny was waiting for Renesmee at school, "Hi, Nessie." "Hey, Kenny." " This is Bella, my sister and this is Edward, her boyfriend, he and his sister Alice and brother Emmett along with their dates Rosalie and Jasper are staying with us." Renesmee introduced all of us to Kenny, pointing at each of us. Then she said, "Everyone this is Kenny." "Hi, Kenny." We all said. "Hi." He said. Then we all went for our classes, Renesmee and Kenny together. After that Kenny waited for Renesmee everyday, after a week, one day when we met Kenny in the morning, Edward whispered in Renesmee's ear too low for humans to hear, "Today is rather a bad day dear, his thoughts seem down in the dumps." "Thanks dad," Renesmee whispered back. Then we went for our classes. That evening Renesmee showed me her thoughts, In the first period she and Kenny sat together, she squeezed his hand and sent him some really happy images, in an instant his face lit up. I was worried about her using her powers on a human, but she and Edward assured me that Kenny thought being with Renesmee made him happy. The same pattern continued- Edward would tell Renesmee when Kenny was upset and she would use her powers to make him happy. One day, Edward came home and said, "Nessie, Kenny's thoughts about you are getting romantic, the more he thinks about you, the more impressed he gets and the more he thinks how perfect a pair you'll make for him." "Aw dad, it's just a teenage crush, it'll pass." "Yeah, it should or else I'm killing him! How can I let that skinny, puny , silly kid even think of himself with my absolutely perfect niece?! Hah! That dog is better for her!" Emmett cried. "Don't be so hard on him Emmett, plus we all know that Renesmee loves Jake, his crush will soon pass, I bet, be patient." I said. But a few days later Edward told us, "That kid, Kenny has fallen in love with Nessie!" "I bet it's an infatuation." I said. "No, he really has fallen for Renesmee, he loves her a lot, of course not as much as the immortal passion Jacob and Nessie have for each other and definitely not as much as you and me or the other vampires." "Of course not!" I exclaimed. "But enough to commit suicide if he doesn't have her." Edward finished. We told Renesmee and she was shocked. That night at our cottage I told her, "Sweetie, I trust you to make the right decision but either way you have to tell Kenny you don't have feelings for him, and you have to do that soon , because you like Jake and Kenny would be in constant danger around us and you." "I know that momma, but how can I hurt him, he's my friend and what if he commits suicide?" "You'll have to break the news gently to him dear." "Okay, don't worry yourself too much, good night little nudger." I said, kissing her on her forehead. "What's that?" She asked sleepily. "I used to call you that when you were in my tummy, and I just want you to know that me and your father will support whatever decision you take." I said. "Oh, yes momma." She said, and then she was asleep in 2 seconds flat. The next morning Alice gave us some terrible news, "Kenny's going to confess his love to Renesmee on Monday." "Oh no! " Renesmee looked terrified. Then we hit upon a plan, we figured that if Renesmee introduced Jake as her boyfriend before Kenny said anything then he couldn't do much, we would think of what to do next later in case of an emergency, like if Kenny decided to do anything extreme. Coincidentally, Jake was joining school on Monday too. We got Renesmee to tell him everything and about our plan, he agreed to it though he was really angry with Kenny, "He wouldn't dare say anything to Nessie!" He shouted on the phone, it took some time to calm him down and convince him. Monday dawned and Renesmee was really nervous, in fact, that was the first time I had seen her so nervous. We soon reached school with Jacob, Kenny was waiting for Renesmee, "Hi, Nessie. I've got something to tell you!" He said very nervously and excitedly, I could hear his heart thumping so loudly and quickly that I half thought it might just come out of his chest. "Hi, Kenny. I've got something to tell you as well." Renesmee said. Edward growled so softly , no human could hear and whispered in my ear equally softly, "Hah! He honestly thinks she's in love with him too. As if!" Then we went to our classes, me, Edward, Renesmee, Jacob and Kenny had the first period together, it was art. I and Edward sat together, and Renesmee and Jake sat together, Kenny looked hurt and Crestfallen. I felt sorry for him, after all Renesmee was devastatingly gorgeous, and she was so slim too. But he didn't really realize anything, he probably didn't think anything was wrong, just that Jake was a close friend, he just sat behind them. That's when Renesmee did it, she turned back to face Kenny and said, "You know, I said I had to tell you something." "Yeah…" Kenny's heart beat started to accelerate again, he was dazzled by Renesmee, he looked really excited. "Well, it's this, Jake and I have been best friends ever since I was born and well, we've found soul mates in each other!" She said, all in a rush, I think she heard Kenny's heart beat accelerate too. Kenny looked heartbroken, he tried to hide the pain on his face but all of us including Renesmee noticed, but we all pretended not to have noticed. Renesmee was finding it tough to ignore her friend's pain and pretend to be oblivious to it. Kenny said, "Wow! I'm really happy for you guys." With a false smile plastered to his face, but his blue eyes betrayed him, they glistened with tears which he tried to hide unsuccessfully, I had never seen a boy cry before. Even his blonde hair seemed to droop. Edward whispered in my ear, "He's planning to commit suicide, like we thought." "When? Where? How? " I thought pushing away my shield. "After school, he's going to drown himself in the nearest lake to school." We told Renesmee, she felt really ,really guilty even though I told her not to, "It's not your fault." "I have to admit, that kid really did put on a brave face trying to cope with the situation." Jake said. That evening, we pretended to walk past the nearest lake so we could save Kenny. It was deserted, sure enough Kenny was there, he dived in just as we got there, Renesmee went in after him at vampire speed since no one was there. She managed to rescue him, she did some first aid and revived him. Then Kenny did something without even thinking about it so we couldn't stop him, he threw his arms around Renesmee and cried, "I love you more than anyone else in the whole world!" Now, that was totally unexpected. Then, he tried to kiss her. But this was too much for Renesmee, "No!" She shouted, pushing him back instinctively with such force, that she herself seemed surprised, Kenny crashed into a tree. "No." She said calmer, "No, Kenny, I love Jacob." "But, why? How is he better than me?" "No difference between you and him except for the fact that I love him." "Please?" Kenny begged. "No, Kenny you'll get someone better than me." Now, this was highly untrue, but I kept my mouth shut. "But , I want you not someone better than you, besides I bet you're the best girl in the world. At least, let me die if I can't get you." Renesmee, seemed very steady now and was taking charge of the situation, "No, I won't let you die, and I'll stop you each time you try, I'll know because I'll set spies on you." She said determinedly, she continued, "You're like my best friend, Jake's my boyfriend, there's a difference between the two, you know, good bye for now and be good. Let's be best friends forever!" Then she got up and walked away leaving behind a stunned Kenny. Jacob who had been struggling and held back by me now stopped and watched in awe at Renesmee, Jasper had already managed to calm Edward and Emmett down and they too were watching in awe at Renesmee. We all praised her for handling the situation so well. As for Kenny, he never managed to get over Renesmee but didn't try anything stupid. Renesmee is still friends with him. Jake went, "Nessie, that push was just so awesome!". Emmett went, "That's my niece!" and I went, "Way to go Renesmee, you rock!"

THE BASEBALL GAME

Well, soon after this incident there was a storm and we decided to play a game of baseball. One day Alice, me and Edward were playing chess. I and Alice were in one team and Edward in the other. Actually I wasn't really doing much except for shielding Alice's mind from Edward. Alice could see Edward's future moves and we had already won two games. I wanted to play the third game by myself and I had just won and Edward was complaining saying that me and Alice had cheated, when Alice suddenly went into a trance and announced, "Time for a game of baseball." My mind drifted to the time I had first played vampire baseball, it was soon after the Volturi had come and gone. The girls were in one team and the boys in another. We won the game with Alice's premonition, Rose and Esme's talent in the game and my speed, strength and shield (To protect our thoughts from Edward.). This time Renesmee and Jake joined the game, and the girls won again. The boys lost partly because of Jake and Emmett growled at him. We were celebrating our victory, when my Mobile rang. I opened my phone, it said Renee on the display and I said, "Hello mom." I was surprised that my mom knew my number, we had told her that I was in constant rest due to a terminal illness."Hello Bella",said my mom,"I know you're tired,even though you recovered from your illness due to the cure Carlisle discovered,I'm really happy for you dear,and I'm really sorry to have disturbed you,but I needed someone to talk to,so when I called Charlie,he gave me your number and told me about your recovery." "No problem mom,what's wrong?"I said in my weakest voice which wasn't as weak as I would have liked."Well Bella,it turns out Phil cheated on me,so we broke up,I'm single now and am going through a rather difficult period in my life.""Oh mom!That's terrible,why don't you come over to Forks and we can spend some quality time together."Why not,afterall I could control my thirst now,plus I could use contacts to change my eye color,I was way better at acting human than seven years ago,I was sure I could act ill for a mom agreed to come to Forks.I convinced Edward and everyone else that this was possible and they at least I convinced Edward(I used his own technique of smiling as sweetly as I could against him)and he persuaded everybody I called Charlie,and told him my plan,I asked him if mom could move in with him for a few apologized for giving me away and agreed to my plan,I told him that I didn't really mind what he did.

MOM AND DAD

Mom moved in with Charlie,and we got to spend some quality time together again,after so many mom met Renesmee,and both of them clicked together as soon as they started calling my mom,granny and my mom started calling her 'sugar cake',when I told my mom how I had thought of Renesmee's name,she said,"That's really sweet,dear".Then one day my mom suddenly called me and said,"I know you're ill but…do you wanna go shopping together?Just you and me.I've aked Carlisle and he told me it was okay."I could hear a hint of urgency in her voice and knew she wanted to speak to me personally so I told her we could go that evening and that I'd come and get her.I went to pick her up in the evening,we bade Charlie good bye and drove off, as soon as we were about a mile away,I told her to spill the beans and she obliged,"I wanted to ask you for advice about something".I nodded my head as indication for her to continue,she went on,"You must have noticed that Charlie and I have been getting along quite well these days,"it was true,I had noticed.

"Well,about a week ago,Charlie suggested we date,in other words,he asked me out.I didn't think I had anything to lose,so I agreed,then last evening,we went on this walk,the sight of the sun setting was ethereal,then suddenly-"she paused for a moment and continued,"Charlie pulled out a ring and proposed marriage to me,he said he couldn't live without me and wouldn't make the mistake of losing me again,it really was very sweet,so I told him I'd think about my question is,what do you think I should do?"

Wow!That was unexpected but still I tried to do what I thought was right.

"Do you want to say yes?'

"Well,yeah,but I'm just so nervous because it didn't work out last time."

"Then give him a chance"

"But I'm so scared"

"It won't hurt to give him another ,you'll never be satisfied again if you don't give it a try,there will always be a lingering feeling of what could have been."

"I guess you're right"

And so they were married again,with a lot of celebration.

AN ACCIDENT AND MORE VAMPIRES ARE BORN

I went hunting one night and heard some screams and a huge crash.I recognized the voices,they were my mom and dad's.I remembered them telling me they were going to a movie that night,they must have met with an accident,I thought to myself,and worried,I rushed to find them.I found them under all the metal the guy who had hit them(a truck had hit them,my father told me later)seemed to have rushed off in a hurry either not noticing them,or not caring. I carried them to the hospital,nobody seemed to notice luckily since it was late in the was on duty and he did everything he could to save them,but it was no told me we were going to lose them.I couldn't lose them,so I made my choice,I didn't know if the Carlisle would approve,so I told him I needed some time alone with them,and that he could go home if he wanted,and that I would be fine,he nodded and let me into the intensive care unit,and left to go home.I waited for a while,until I heard the sound of car driving away, after I was sure it was far enough ,I carried out my plan, I carried my parents to a lonely meadow far from human settlement and bit them. After they changed(I had to keep coming back secretively to check on them for three days),I explained everything to them and convinced the rest of the Cullens that what I had done was right(Edward and Renesmee helped me),my parents decided to follow our principle of not eating humans and decided to join our coven, we held a party to welcome them into our world, I won't go into the details of how we helped them control their thirst for blood. Charlie had immense strength even for a newborn, even more than Emmett had had when he was one. But my mother got the best of it, it was an enhanced version of her ability to see the world clearly as Edward to this, she could understand things that none of us soon as she saw a person,she could whether they were genuinely good or bad,what sort of crimes they were capable of committing, to what lengths they would go to get what they wanted,their deepest desires, regrets, and fears .In other words,she saw people for what they were through her understanding of human parents were clearly enjoying themselves and so was I,for, now they could spend the rest of eternity with me!

MY MOM-THE DETECTIVE

Once, a really precious artifact was stolen from the Forks' museum. There were no finger prints, no clues, no witnesses, and no suspects! It was a 'perfect' crime, everybody seemed perfectly innocent .The police couldn't do anything, my dad was clueless(he was still working).Then my mom came to the rescue, she asked us to throw a party and invite everyone in town, so she that she could identify the culprit. We did as she told us. The day of the party dawned. Guests started to arrive, I couldn't find anyone who looked suspicious, and the whole town had attended. However, at the end of the party, my mom had this victorious look on her face and a little smile played on her lips. But she refused to tell us who the culprit was until she had got evidence, she got me to shield her from Edward so he didn't know either. We didn't have to wait for long though, since once she knew who it was, it wasn't difficult for her to find evidence pointing them, as she was a vampire. She told us who it was, and gave Charlie the evidence. The culprit was arrested and my mom started a private detective agency.

EPILOGUE

These are the main events that occurred this year, seven years after we rescued Renesmee from the Volturi.


End file.
